Clean service pressure relief valves provide overpressure relief in clean service (fluid) applications, such as the food service, dairy, pharmaceutical, medical, chemical and other industries. In such applications, the pressurized fluid is transported through a conduit network. Pressure relief valves may be disposed at appropriate locations in the network to allow a bypass path to be established in the event of an overpressure condition.
Clean service applications may be subjected to strict regulatory requirements to reduce the risk of contamination to the transported fluids. Such applications may require extensive cleaning and sanitizing operations after an overpressure condition has been experienced in the network.